Something to live for
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: How would you cope if you could suddenly love everyone you loved....AGAIN? (Crappy summary. R&R, please?)


Disclaimer: You Know you love this! I DO NOT own DBZ. If I did, I'd be drawing manga & writing show scripts, not fics. But since I don't own it, this is the next best thing.   
  
Author's note: I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!! I'm also an unemployed HS Graduate with no life writing DBZ fics at 3am....LOL. ENJOY!!  
  
Seriously, DO NOT flame me!!! You know the rules. I own loads of DBZ tapes, DVDS, etc, but I don't have the Cell saga, so I may be off a bit with the time line and such. All I remember is that they had like 10 days to repair or some junk. I need money to find out. LOL. Also, I heard year ago that Goten was conceived a bit before the cell games, so 3 guesses who pops in laaaaaaaaater! LOL. Since in the series, they didn't show if she knew out not, this is STRICTLY an author's perception of that matter. I wrote a story kinda like this before ("Another Part of You"), but it takes place AFTER the Cell Games in Chi-Chi's POV, so this is a Pre-Cell Games ficcie involving GCC.  
  
Song rule applies, credit's given at the end!!

Something to Live For by Amethyst Jewels  
  
Chi-chi quietly grit her teeth as she angrily stirred the rice pot. She wasn't really angry at Goku, though some of the anger was directed at him. It was a week before the Cell Games was going to begin & Chi-chi felt dread fill her heart the more she thought about it.  
  
'Why does this always have to happen? I just get my husband for only 3 years and he's set to leave me again! Kami-sama, why is there such evil in the world? People set on destruction or breeding things for their bidding?!'.  
  
She remembered seeing Cell on tv and getting a cold, sickening chill through her. Not out of fear from him, but for her husband and son. She never got this feeling before, not even when the Saiyans invaded or when Gohan went to Namak. Something about Cell seamed to scare her. Of course she never doubted Goku or the other Z Fighters, but she couldn't help but wonder "What If?".   
  
'What will I do if they get hurt or...?', she wondering quietly while tears threatened to fall down her face. Gohan was her only son, her only baby and Goku is her one and only. The only man she ever loved. If they died, she'd be all alone in the house.   
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I want nothing at all  
  
If I ain't got you baby, If I ain't got you  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But I ain't got nothing  
  
If I ain't got you....  
  
Secretly, she began to hate Goku for being the World's strongest man. She began hating him for ever getting her pregnant, coming to the Ox-King Mountain, even for him coming to earth!! She hated him for all of that because if he didn't come here, he'd never have so many problems or weights on his shoulders. But at the same time, she loved him for doing all that because she loved him and actually couldn't imagine life without him, their son and the never-ending adventures......well.....the fun, safe ones at least.   
  
Thinking back to DragonBall hunts and flying on Nimbus were happy memories. She had handfuls of them. Her favorite one was telling Goku that she was pregnant with Gohan and then explaining to him how he came about. Chi-chi giggled a bit at the thought.  
  
She snapped out her daydream when she heard the rice overflow from the pot.   
  
"Damn!", Chi-chi yelped as she brought the hot pot to the table and gave the rice a few more quick stirs. Then she brought over the steaks, corn, rolls and soup. After arranging it on the table, she walked over to the front door.  
  
"Goku—", before she can finish calling them in, Goku appeared in front of her, a bing, classic "Son Grin" on his face".  
  
"No need, Chi-chi! I'm starving!!", Goku said as he ran over to the table and sat down.  
  
Chi-chi blinked. Where was Gohan and Piccolo?? It's odd that Gohan isn't there and Piccolo isn't anymore than 3 steps behind him.  
  
"Where's Gohan and Piccolo?", Chi-chi asked as she scooped up some food onto her and Goku's plates before sitting down to eat.  
  
"Oh, Gohan went to hang out with Krillin for the night and Piccolo went back to the woods to meditate. He said something about not concentrating here because of your shrieking", Goku said with a laugh as he began eating.  
  
Chi-chi couldn't help but laugh. She knew she was a loud person, but only because she cared....perhaps too much? She began thinking back to all the times she yelled. Remembering pushing Gohan to do so well in school and wouldn't let him spend much time with Goku because she wanted him to be a scholar, not a fighter. And then all the times that Goku wasn't around because he was saving the planet.  
  
Then it hit her hard, like a mallet. Did she rob him of time with his dad? Was she a bad mother to say no to the things he wanted. Was she overprotective and selfish for forcing him to study & punishing him for sneaking away from it? All those questions bombarded her mind and for a few minutes there only seemed to be one answer to those dire questions....  
  
YES!!!  
  
Chi-chi sat quietly as she ran over those thoughts again and slowly began to cry thinking she was a terrible mother and a controlling wife. She began to feel guilty for wanting them all to herself instead of saving the world, and often other worlds or even the universe. Beginning to feel like a cold hearted screw she burst into tears over this situation.  
  
Goku stopped slurping the soup when he heard Chi-chi sob. He lowered the bowl and was shocked to find his Strong, confident wife in tears. He dropped the bowl & moved over to her side, kneeling down and turning her towards him.  
  
"Chi-chi?!", he asked, panicked stricken. She didn't look hurt or sick, so what was wrong??  
  
"Oh....G-Goku...I'm so.....so sorry", Chi-Chi said thought her sobs, hiccuping a bit.  
  
Goku blinked, confused at her sudden apology. "Sorry for what Chi-chi? The food's great!", he half joked, hoping to calm her.  
  
"No! I meant for all the things I did to you and Gohan!! I'm a terrible wife and an even worse mother because our son did everything he could to get away from me when I made him stay home!!", Chi-chi gasped out, still crying.  
  
Goku reered back in shock. 'THAT'S why Chi-Chi's crying?! How could she think that?', he wondered.  
  
Goku got to his feet and half forcefully pulled Chi-chi up too and held her close to him, stroking her hair and back while letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"God, Chi-Chi, how can you even think those foolish thoughts??", Goku asked rubbing his cheek in her soft hair.  
  
Chi-Chi sniffled, her face reddish pink from crying and wet with still flowing tears. "Because it's true!!".  
  
"No it's not!", he nearly yelled. He held her at an arms length and lifted her eyes to him. "Listen to me....LOOK at me! That's not true Chi-chi! Do you have any idea how much I've loved you since I was a kid? I didn't really know what "love love" was until I met you and you were the only woman I ever felt it for! Do you know how much I think about you every day during training? Or that you and Gohan were my last thoughts before I died and that I thought about you every second I was gone? I worried myself to death over you because I LOVE you!".  
  
"And what about Gohan?", Chi-Chi asked, looking him straight in the eye, as if challenging him and his proclamation of his love.  
  
"He loves you too! Every time he was away, he's talk about how much he missed you and me and how he wanted to get home to see you. Ask Bulma, or better yet! Ask Piccolo!", He nearly screamed.  
  
"Why Piccolo?", she yelled, raising her voice to match his.  
  
"Because he was the one that found Gohan 20 near the house after he escaped for 2 days trying to get home to you before the Saiyans arrived!", Goku answered in a yell.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped out loud. She resembled that time when she hadn't seen him in months and she felt his thought saying that he'd be home soon. It felt like it was close....he MUST be telling the truth! She then turned her back to Goku, feeling so ashamed of what just happened, she didn't want to look at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Goku", she said in a low, timid voice as thought she was scared. "I just....I get so lonely and depressed when you and Gohan aren';t here. It's like you don't need me anymore. I miss the old days when Gohan was little and you were always here...I feel like.....I don't have much to live for anymore......I could lose you both...again!".  
  
Goku immediately embraced her from behind, nuzzling her neck. Relishing her sweet smell and soft skin.  
  
"No Chi-Chi, don't ever say that. You'll always have me, no matter where I am. The thought of you and Gohan gave me something to live for, something to fight for. And even thought Gohan is growing up, he'll always need and love his mother", Goku said in her ear as the tears started to flow down his own cheeks. Chi-Chi blinked when she felt the warm tears on her neck.   
  
"It's my fault too. I was also quick to run off in a fight and leave you behind. Sometimes I was even careless. But I always had you in mind. you love kept me going, even when you yelled or hit me with a pan. I know it was because you love me", Goku whispered in her ear.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed a bit as she wiped her face. She then turned around and kissed him passionately. Goku hugged her close as he deepened the kiss. It felt good, they haven't kiss like this in so long. He then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.  
  
If I forgive you all this  
  
And I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me...  
  
Now....  
  
Gently, using the same touch he did with Gohan as a baby, he removed her clothes, kisses every inch of her smooth creamy skin that was exposed. He made her feel good and loved. He wanted to make sure she felt like this one more time, in case he didn't come home from the games. Chi-Chi's low, breathy moans made him smile as he kissed his way up to her lips.  
  
Chi-Chi slowly tugged off his orange and blue Gi. Feeling and kissing his soft, marble smooth kiss. It was like silk. She slowly reached behind him and rubbed that sensitive spot on his back making him arch his back and growl. His tail spot was always so sensitive. She let herself be pinned back onto the mattress as Goku climbed on tip of her. She kissed him as he entered her womanhood and made love to her.   
  
When they both climaxed and fulfilled each others longing need, Goku laid on Chi-Chi still for a few moments, keeping some of the weight on his arms, as not to crush her. He then pulled out of her and rolled to the side of the bed, snuggling up to Chi-Chi. He moved a lock of her sweat drenched hair from her forehead and kissed her again.  
  
"I love you, Chi-Chi", he said in a sleepy whisper.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, half asleep and mumbled back. "I love you too...."  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you...  
  
This I promise you...A Week Later  
  
Chi-Chi stood outside looking at Gohan, Goku & Piccolo.   
  
"I'll be at Master Roshi's....w-waiting for you to come back home", she said in a shaky whisper, as she hugged Gohan and Goku. To everyone's surprise, including her own, she hugged Piccolo, who half heartedly hugged back thinking about how Goku married this odd woman.   
  
"You guys fly ahead of me, I'll catch up", Goku said with a small smile.  
  
"Alright dad! Come on, Piccolo!", Gohan said as he sped off engulfed in a yellow light, followed closely by his teacher.  
  
Goku then looked at Chi-Chi for a long moment. Then he reached forward and hugged her close and smiled feeling her cling back. He then placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her lips for a brief moment. Chi-Chi blinked and looks down at his hand briefly before looking back into his knowing eyes.  
  
"Now you have someone else to live for", was all Goku said before he floated up, looking at her shocked face and then flying off to meet with destiny.   
  
Wrapped her arms around her stomach she looked down, barely feeling the spark of a new life that was growing inside her. She then let out a bring grin and teared up looking at the sky. Goku had long since gone off to fight, but still she good having another part of him with her again and for once she didn't worry too much about being left alone.   
  
Author's note: Sweet isn't it? A bit OOC? Oh well, if other great ff.net authors can tame Veggie-chan's heart, I can make Goku a semi-romantic mushball! LOL R&R please! Love ya dudes!  
  
AJ  
  
Song Credits:  
  
It's all coming back to me now-Celine Dion  
  
If I ain't got you-Alicia Keys (Note: I only heard the song a few times on MTV/VH1's late night video block. Since it's late & I was half asleep, I may have gotten a few lyrics & the title wrong, but you know what I mean. If I did get the title wrong, lemme know. Thanks!)  
  
This I promise you-NSync 


End file.
